


typical grant

by Laisarre



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: (at the beginning), Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Abuse, F/M, Handsome Jack/Handsome Jack's wife (mentioned), Jack Has Issues, Jack is 19, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rhys is 17, Some Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisarre/pseuds/Laisarre
Summary: Однажды отец Риса сменил работу, и на год его семье пришлось переехать в другой город.Рис думал, что этот год будет самым скучным в его жизни.Нужно ли говорить, что он ошибался?





	1. Typical

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961938) by [p0pcandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0pcandy/pseuds/p0pcandy). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy, может хоть в этот раз я смогу что-то действительно закончить?  
> за любые ошибки извиняюсь, неотбечено, хоть, вероятно, и будет позже :D  
> а, ну и конечно - ООС на ООСе, отсутствие адекватного повествования и все дела

В старшей школе друзей не заводят. 

Во всяком случае, именно так думал Рис, когда жестокие обстоятельства в виде работы отца заставили его семью переехать в другой город. 

Ему пришлось пойти в новую школу, и он ее ненавидел. 

"Нужно просто привыкнуть," - говорила мама. 

"Вряд ли там так настолько хуже," - писал Вон, лучший друг, оставшийся в другом городе. 

Ха! Легко им было говорить. Ведь им не приходилось ходить в эту школу. Скучную, блеклую, ничем не выделявшуюся школу. Самое ужасное было то, что ничем она не была хуже. Учителя, наверное, были даже лучше. Просто проводить все время одному, когда у всех вокруг есть компания... это было ужасно. Вот и все. 

Рис проучится уже пару месяцев, когда в его классе появился ещё один новый ученик. 

Хотя, тут требуется поправка - новый _для Риса_ ученик. 

Его звали Джон - так его называли учителя, по крайней мере, но в те редкие моменты, когда о нем говорили ученики школы, его называли Джек.

Впрочем первые пару дней о нем говорили много, и Рис быстро узнал что Джон-Джек уже второй раз оставался на второй год в выпускном классе, а в прошлом году он устроил что-то такое, что его отстраняли от занятий, и вернуться разрешили только сейчас. У него был брат, который уже закончил школу. Как и вся его компания, которые хоть и были такими же раздолбаями как Джон-Джек, все же не были на столько разрушительными, и имели отношения с учителями получше. 

Так что Джон-Джек тоже проводил все время в школе один. Но он делал это так, будто ничего веселее на свете не было. Возможно, для него это и было так - он явно любил устраивать шоу вокруг себя. 

И Рису нравилось смотреть на это. 

Ну, то есть, ему было просто нечего больше делать. Поэтому он наблюдал, как во время обедов Джек мог подсесть к случайным людям и начать о чём-то говорить, как он ругался с учителями в коридорах, как он дрался с другими учениками... э, ну да, возможно звучало не супер увлекательно, но серьёзно, что ещё было делать? 

За полторы недели Рис заметил, что "нового" ученика стараются избегать все. Однако не из-за того, что Джон-Джек никому не нравился. Рис заметил, что он у многих вызывал восхищение - бунтарностью, смелостью, своим охуенным внешним видом... э, да. Так вот, в основном его просто боялись, но Джон-Джек будто наслаждался этим. 

Рис не понимал, чего бояться. Джон-Джек, конечно, любил подраться (и делал это хорошо, чего уж отрицать), но он же не был каким-то агрессивным мудаком, который мог напасть ни с того ни с сего?

-Парень, может хватит уже на меня пялиться?

...или был?

Рис вздрогнул, когда оказалось что Джон-Джек, который еще минуту был на другом конце столовой, уже сидел напротив него.

-Эм... Ха-ха. Точно. Прости.

Джон-Джек широко улыбнулся и оперся о стол. Рис заметил, что еды у него никакой не было - как, впрочем, и все остальные разы, когда Рис его видел. Он вообще ел, интересно?

-Ты продолжаешь, - с улыбкой сказал Джон-Джек, а потом протянул руку. - Ты ведь новенький, да? Я Джек.

Значит, все же Джек. Рис не собирался спорить или спрашивать, почему Джек, а не Джон.

-Рис, - Рис пожал протянутую руку. - Вообще-то я здесь с начала учебного года, уже почти три месяца прошло, знаешь ли. Уже не новенький.

Джек махнул рукой, все еще улыбаясь.

-Не. Все еще новенький. И как тебе здесь, тыковка?

Что... как он его назвал? Рис почувствовал, как его уши начали краснеть. Что это значило? Нельзя было просто ходить и называть людей вокруг _тыковками._ Это наверняка было незаконно.

-Эм... нормально, думаю.

-Нормально, думаю, - передразнил его Джек, вдруг хмурясь. - А как по мне отвратительное место. Хочешь покажу место получше? Если не боишься пропустить пару уроков, Риси.

О, нет.

Рис никогда не становился частью _плохой компании_ , а Джек явно именно ей и был - плохой компанией. Они были лично знакомы меньше десяти минут, а Джек уже подбивал его прогулять уроки. В такой ситуации нужно просто вежливо отказаться и попытаться больше никогда не общаться с Джеком.

...с другой стороны, можно ли это считать плохой _компанией_ , если Джек - всего лишь один человек? Плохая _пара_ , может быть, но никто же не говорил Рису - "берегись плохих пар". Это было бы глупо.

Может быть, один раз совсем не повредил бы. Тем более на самом деле Рис тоже считал, что место было отвратительным.

Пока Рис размышлял, Джек успел устать ждать ответа и он закатил глаза.

-Слушай, парень, если для тебя это уже слишком увлекательно...

-Нет-нет-нет, эээ, Джек, спасибо... спасибо что позвал, я, эм, с удовольствием. Да.

Джек приподнял одну бровь.

-Уверен, momma's boy?

В этот раз у Риса покраснели не только уши.

-Эй! Я... я уже взрослый, окей, и я спокойно могу пойти... куда там ты меня зовешь.

Джек усмехнулся и поднялся.

-Рад слышать, кексик. Через пол часа жду тебя у запасного выхода.


	2. TFN

  
Рис был готов на много раньше, чем через пол часа. У него было время, он мог спокойно сидеть и доедать свой обед, но после знакомства с Джеком кусок в горло не лез.  
  
...ему хотелось позвонить маме. На сколько глупо бы это ни звучало. Но Рис, естественно, этого не сделал. Да и он был уверен, что желание это появилось только из-за слов Джека.  
  
Оставшееся время он провел в столовой, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Почему он должен был вызвать подозрения? Ну... Рис никогда не прогуливал. Он не знал, как это делается. Поэтому естественно он переживал и не знал куда себя деть. Это было абсолютно _нормально._  
  
В очередной раз взглянув на свой мобильный Рис понял, что пол часа уже прошло. Еще немного, и он начнет опаздывать, если точнее. Ну, он хотя бы знал, где запасной выход...  
  
Когда Рис подошел (подбежал) к выходу, Джек уже ждал. Он встал от стены и улыбнулся.  
  
-О, наконец-то. Я уж думал ты меня кинуть решил, - он немного прищурился. - Не люблю, когда меня кидают, как там тебя.  
  
-Рис, - немного ошарашенно снова представился Рис. - И я не собирался тебя кидать.  
  
-Ага. Ну, не важно, пойдем.  
  
Джек легко открыл запасную дверь (Рис был _уверен_ , что она заперта) и вышел на улицу. Рис осторожно пошел за ним.  
  
Шли они не долго - обошли школу и подошли к машине, которая, видимо, принадлежала Джеку.  
  
-Залезай, тыковка, - позвал Джек, открывая Рису дверь. Скоро он сам занял водительское место.  
  
-Куда мы едем? - поинтересовался Рис, когда они выехали с территории школы.  
  
Он немного переживал, если честно. Что если Джек был не просто непутевым учеником? Вдруг он был какой-нибудь маньяк?  
  
Это было глупо, конечно. Просто Рис... никогда не участвовал в таких приключениях.  
  
-Сюрприз, Риси, - Джек снова улыбался, широко и искренне. - Нам нужно что-то хорошее, в честь знакомства.  
  


❦

Так Рис узнал, что на другом конце города был почти дикий лес с чистейшим озером.

Если честно, он ожидал что-то другое. Какой-нибудь клуб, сходку местных неформалов... что-то такое. Джек не выглядел как человек, ценящий дикую природу.

Однако потом, когда Рис уже вышел из машины и подошёл ближе к воде, Джек достал из багажника мини-холодильник с пивом, и все стало выглядеть более нормальным.

Джек улыбался, и Рис улыбнулся тоже.

-Крутая рука, кстати, - Джек кивнул не кибернетическую руку Риса.

Забавно, но люди старались не говорить о его руке. Наверное, они думали что с ней, как и с его глазом, связана какая-то ужасная трагедия.

Это было не так. У Риса с рождения не было руки, и он не испытывал никаких неудобств со своей механической рукой. Он даже считал, что она выглядит прикольно.

Приятно было встретить ещё одного человека, который так считал.

-Спасибо. А у тебя красивые глаза.

Это была правда. Глаза Джека выглядели невероятно, один глаз был голубым, а второй зелёным. Раньше Рис видел разноцветные глаза только у тех, у кого был имплант, как у него.

Джек пригладил ладонью волосы, гордо вскинув голову.

-Что поделать, такой я красавчик.

С этими словами он протянул Рису бутылку пива.

-Ты же будешь, Риси?

Рис не был фанатом алкоголя. И любителем - тоже. Алкоголь влиял на него быстро, и он бы отказался... только вместо этого он кивнул и взял бутылку. Джек сел на траву перед озером, и Рис последовал его примеру.

Бутылки они открыли кибернетической рукой Риса - он никогда раньше так не делал, но это было легко и чем-то забавно.

-Итак, Риси, как тебя угораздило оказаться в этой дыре? - поинтересовался Джек, когда их бутылки были уже наполовину пусты.

-Отца перевели сюда по работе. На год. Потом вернусь обратно... но это не дыра, Джек.

И правда, уж дырой этот город назвать было нельзя. На сколько Рис знал, здесь жило множество богачей. Да и природа - вон какая...

Джек только махнул рукой.

-Тебе везет, что ты проведешь здесь всего год. Я, может, тоже куда-нибудь уеду. Пошлю нахуй учебу и захвачу мир.

❦

Они разговаривали до самого вечера - Рис узнал, что брат Джека был его близнецом, и теперь он учился в медицинском. Его друзья же поступили в другой город ("чертовы предатели", сказал на это Джек, хотя Рис не понимал, как это должно было быть предательством), поэтому теперь он думал над тем, чтобы собрать новую "банду", и Рис, как новичок, показался хорошим кандидатом.

Рис на это только посмеялся и сказал, что член банды из него выйдет плохой, но от дружбы он бы не отказался.

Он понял, сколько времени прошло, только когда солнце окрасило озеро в красный. Это было превосходное зрелище, но время!

-Ох, родители меня убьют! - Рис подскочил с земли, разлил алкоголь, который он так и не смог допить и виновато посмотрел на Джека. - Ты же меня подвезешь?

-Еще совсем не поздно, - хмуро возразил на это Джек, и Рис удивленно раскрыл рот.

-Эм, в смысле? Мне пора домой, Джек. Мы здорово провели время, серьезно, я очень тебе благодарен. Но я не хочу, чтобы мои родители знали, что я прогуливал и уехал куда-то с тобой.

Джек только пожал плечами и вернулся к машине.

О том, что они забыли на берегу мини-холодильник, Рис вспомнил только когда они уже выехали из леса.

По дороге назад Джек был странно хмурым, и Рис не знал, как себя вести.

Что его обидело? Разозлило, может? Что происходило?

В то же время Рис злился на себя - почему его это так волновало? В конце концов, за время наблюдений он понял, что Джек был не самым стабильным человеком, поэтому то, что этот вечер прошел так хорошо, было уже просто восхитительной удачей.

Джек довез Риса до самого дома, но потом уехал молча, даже не попрощавшись.

❦

Родителям Рис сказал, что после школы пошел гулять и забыл им позвонить (в голове в это время издевательски звучал голос Джека - "momma's boy!"), и те отнеслись абсолютно спокойно. На следующий день в школе сказали, что на первый раз простят его прогул, но - только на первый.

При их встрече в столовой Джека это явно расстроило.

-Да ладно тебе, кексик, что ты как маленький, - Джек выглядел хуже, чем в прошлый день, но Рис никак не мог понять, что изменилось. - Что тебе сделают? Расскажут мамочке?

-Я бы не хотел расстраивать родителей, - Рис пожал плечами, хотя мысленно скривился на то, как это звучало. - Плюс, мне нужно хорошо учиться, Джек. Я хочу закончить с высокими баллами, у меня есть планы потом-

-Да-да-да, конечно, - перебил его Джек, поднимая руки. - Я понял. Я плохо на тебя влияю, да?!

Рис замер, удивленно широко раскрыв глаза. Что с Джеком было не так?

-Моя компания для тебя недостаточно хороша, я угадал? Да мне похуй на это! - Джек вскочил из-за стола и вышел из столовой, оставив ошарашенного Риса позади.

Что это было?

Рис задумался над тем, чтобы догнать Джека и спросил у него самого, что случилось. Вместо этого он пожал плечами и вернулся к своему обеду. Если Джек хотел так нервно на это реагировать - его право, в конце концов.

Волноваться на эту тему Рис стал тогда, когда Джек не появился в школе на следующий день. Потом были выходные, а в понедельник Джека снова не было.

Конечно, он вполне мог заболеть или что-то такое, но Рису казалось, что причина была другой. Почему-то он места себе не находил, не зная, что случилось. Но долго волноваться ему не пришлось, потому что во вторник Джек вернулся. Более того, он вел себя так, будто той вспышки в столовой никогда и не было.

Впрочем, и поехать куда-то вместо занятий он тоже не предлагал.

-Эй, тыковка, хочешь после уроков нормально отдохнуть?

Джек снова был без еды, и это было, серьезно, странно. Но спрашивать об этом казалось еще более странным.

-Окей, что ты предлагаешь, Джек?

Если Джек мог просто спокойно продолжать общение, то, наверное, мог и Рис. Правда?

-Не знаю, могу показать тебе еще пару клевых мест, - на мгновение глаза Джека стали более жесткими. - Если моя компания тебя устраивает.

-Да, конечно! - Рис ответил, возможно, слишком поспешно, будто он только и ждал нового приглашения и возможности опровергнуть любые подозрения, которые были у Джека. Окей, он действительно этого только и ждал, но знать об этом никому вовсе не стоило. - Твоя компания более чем хороша, эм, в смысле она мне нравится.

Джек усмехнулся, явно расслабляясь.

-Рад слышать. Тогда до вечера, Риси.

-...а ты разве не в моем классе по физике? Тебя не будет на занятии?

-Господи, ты меня исправить пытаешься, что ли? - Джек закатил глаза. - Окей, окей, до _физики_.

❦

После этого момента их... общение шло по какому-то циклу.

Пару дней в неделю Джека не было в школе. После этих перерывов он всегда возвращался... в каком-то пустом настроении - он не был ни радостным, ни злым, никаким. Впрочем, это быстро исправлялось в одну из сторон. В остальные дни Джек звал Риса провести время после школы вместе.

Если Рис соглашался, они ехали в разные места на машине Джека - помимо лесов и парков несколько раз они все же приезжали к клубам и подобным тусовкам, впрочем, Рис всегда отказывался зайти внутрь.

Если Рис отказывался, Джек устраивал "сцену", ругался, и игнорировал Риса до следующего совместного обеденного перерыва. После этих "плохих" дней Джек всегда выглядел немного... по-другому, сразу на следующий день. Рис все пытался понять, что было не так, но никак не мог выделить что-то конкретное.

Потом были выходные, и в выходные они никогда не виделись. Рис хотел взять какие-либо контакты Джека, но тот только посмеялся, сказав что при необходимости он сам свяжется с Рисом.

Все это оставляло Риса с тяжелыми мыслями.

Он хотел, но не мог назвать Джека своим другом. Конечно, в итоге они проводили довольно много времени вместе, но обычно все это времяпровождение заключалось в том, что они вместе сидели в каком-нибудь тихом месте, обычно Джек пил и рассказывал какие-нибудь истории, по типу "почему завтра этот мудак получит по своей самодовольной роже, и как именно я это сделаю". Рис не то чтобы любил жестокость, но Джек умел рассказывать все... увлекательно. Однако эти рассказы не раскрывали Джека никак, кроме как человека, у которого нет никакого терпения и слишком много силы. Когда Рис рассказывал что-либо, Джек всегда внимательно слушал, но никогда ни один из рассказов не приводил к какому-либо обсуждению или чему-то подобному.

Это было... странное общение, они будто просто сидели и выговаривались в пустоту, а второй человек просто оказывался рядом.

Все это изменилось в тот момент, когда Рис решился согласиться сходить с Джеком на вечеринку.

-О, Риси, ты не пожалеешь! - Джек хлопнул в ладоши, широко улыбаясь. - Это клуб моей знакомой. Тебе должно понравиться.

Был вечер, Рис, зная, что Джек это предложит, заранее предупредил родителей, что вернется поздно. Клуб находился почти загородом, яркая вывеска раскрывала название "Голова Скага", и Рис понятия не имел, что это значит.

-По пятницам тут просто дико, кексик, серьезно, это не может не понравиться.

Джек продолжал говорить о том, как прекрасно все должно пройти, затаскивая Риса внутрь. В огромную толпу людей.

Играла громкая музыка, свет мигал различными цветами, при этом абсолютно ничего не освещая, и вокруг стоял явный запах алкоголя. На что Рис подписался?

К счастью, Джек не отпускал его руку, поэтому по дороге к стойке Рис заблудиться не смог. С таким количеством людей это было бы даже не сложно, если честно.

-Август, - с улыбкой протянул Джек бармену, высокому блондину, который был, наверное, на пару лет старше Джека. 

-Джек, - этот Август звучал совсем не вдохновленным, но Джека это не волновало, кажется. - Тебя давно не было.

-Ооо, это тебе Саша сказала? Она за меня переживала? - улыбка на лице Джека стала еще шире.

Рис смущенно переступил с ноги на ногу. _Почему-то_ он ощущал себя лишним. К счастью, в этот момент Джек о нем вспомнил.

-Это Риси, мой новый... приятель. Скажи привет, тыковка.

-Эм, привет...

Август поднял одну бровь, с сомнением оглядывая Риса. Тот нервно улыбнулся.

-Джек, только не говори, что ты опять притащил кого-то несовершеннолетнего.

Джек развел руки в стороны.

-Что поделать, Август, меня и самого здесь не должно быть, правда? Ты знаешь, что это ничего не изменит.

Август фыркнул и отвернулся от них, наливая что-то в стаканы.

-Тебе ведь обычное? - спросил он уже тогда, когда поставил стаканы перед ними. - Твоей новой пассии, полагаю, тоже.

 _Пассии_?! Рис почувствовал, как покраснел.

-Эм, хаха, думаю, ты не-

-Да, спасибо, Август, - перебил его Джек. - Передавай Саше привет.

Джек забрал стаканы и повел Риса глубже в зал. Удивительно, но скоро они нашли свободный столик, куда Джек и поставил стаканы.

-Это вкусно, не бойся, Риси, - заверил Риса Джек, отпивая первым.

❦

Спустя три коктейля (Джек за это время выпил _пять_ , если Рис все еще умел считать) Рис перестал волноваться о чем-либо. Он много смеялся, часто даже не понимая, что Джек говорил. Ему было хорошо и он хотел, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось.

К сожалению, именно в такие моменты все всегда заканчивалось.

У Риса зазвонил телефон, и он, глянув на него, мгновенно немного, но протрезвел. Был уже час ночи, и ему звонил отец. Час ночи! Когда успело пролететь столько времени?! Рис резко встал, от чего голова у него закружилась и он покачнулся. К его счастью, Джек успел встать и помочь ему найти баланс. Мысли Риса переключились на новую тему - как Джек все еще выглядел абсолютно трезвым? - но не на долго, до следующего звонка телефона.

-Что за спешка, кексик? - Джек приподнял брови. Кажется, он собирался начать раздражаться, и Рису этого абсолютно не хотелось.

Рис только показал экран своего телефона и начал пробираться к выходу. Он совсем не хотел, чтобы родители знали, что он был в клубе, а со всей музыкой вокруг избежать этого было бы просто невозможно.

Джек шел за ним.

К моменту, когда Рис вышел на улицу, у него было два пропущенных звонка. Он страдальчески вздохнул, набирая родителям.

-Привет, пап, - он старался говорить так, чтобы было не ясно, что он пил. - Прости, я засиделся с другом, совсем не заметил времени... что, забрать меня? Неееет, нет, спасибо, он меня... он меня подвезет, - Рис с мольбой посмотрел на Джека, который стоял рядом, и тот пожал плечами, засунув руки в карманы. - Да, да, все хорошо, сейчас уже поедем.

Положив трубку, Рис полностью развернулся к Джеку.

-Ты же... сможешь меня подвезти, да?

-Если тебя не пугает, что я пил, - Джек хмыкнул. - Конечно, тыковка.

Рис мог поклясться, что в этот раз Джек был расстроен не тем, что Рис уезжал, а тем, что он разговаривал с родителями. Да только почему? Для Джека-то это только новый повод шутить про то, какой Рис маменькин сынок (и Рис ненавидел эти шутки, что очень веселило Джека), что в этом плохого?

-Надеюсь, тебя не вырвет в моей машине.

-...ничего не могу обещать, Джек.

❦

Тем не менее их поездка произошла без особых происшествий. Джек дал Рису жвачку, чтобы родители не раскрыли его маленький секрет совсем моментально, но это, кажется, все равно не помогло. Впрочем, родители Риса понимали, что их сын подросток, и просто хотели удостовериться, что он был в безопасности. Что больше всего проявилось на следующий день.

-Расскажи нам про своего друга, дорогой, - попросила мама Риса за завтраком. - Ты проводишь с ним много времени, правда?

Несколько мгновений Рис молчал. Что он мог рассказать про Джека?

Что Джек прогуливал большую часть занятий? Не первый раз оставался на второй год в выпускном классе? Что от оставшихся занятий его часто отстраняли из-за драк? Или что он - единственная причина, почему Рис впервые в жизни прогулял занятия, попал в ночной клуб и задерживал выполнение школьных заданий?

Все же Джек был плохой компанией, черт возьми, сложно было отрицать. А еще Рис подозревал, что общение с Джеком убило его шансы познакомиться с кем-либо еще в этой школе.

-Эм, ну... - наконец начал он, смотря в свою тарелку с панкейками. - Его зовут Джек. Он много показывал мне город.

Браво, Рис, хороший обход всех неудобных тем.

-Это очень здорово, милый. А что насчет его семьи?

Как будто Рис имел хоть какое-то представление о семье Джека. Или о нем вообще, кроме какой-то общей информации.

-Может, хочешь как-нибудь позвать его в гости? - продолжала мама Риса. - Я бы хотела с ним познакомиться.

О, этого точно не стоило делать, но Рис пожал плечами.

-Может быть. Спасибо, мам, я, эм... спрошу у него.

Впрочем, Рис понимал, что вряд ли спросит об этом раньше вторника или среды. По понедельникам Джека довольно часто не было, и Рис был почти уверен, что этот понедельник не станет исключением. Особенного учитывая, что в пятницу Джек не особо был рад окончанию вечера... ночи.

Сейчас же, в выходные, у него были и другие заботы. Например, они с Воном собирались устроить марафон в одну из ММО, в которую они играли - хоть в последнее время Рис и появлялся там исключительно на выходных.

❦

>> бро, ты там не заснул?  
>> ау, земля Рису  
>> мне одному идти дальше?  
>> le sigh...

Не смотря на то, что был уже час ночи, Рис не спал. Вместо этого он уже с минуту смотрел на свой телефон. У него был пропущенный вызов незнакомого номера, и смс с того же номера: "Это КД. Ответь".

<< помнишь я говорил про Джека?  
>> в которого ты влюбился?  
<< ВОН, НЕТ  
<< я не влюбился!  
<< не важно, он мне сейчас звонил  
>> ну конечно  
>> и что он сказал?

Рис закатил глаза. С чего Вон вообще решил, что он что-либо испытывал к Джеку? Это не имело под собой никаких оснований. Конечно, Джек казался ему интересным, ему хотелось узнать больше и все такое, но... это обычная дружба. Вон просто слишком любил напридумывать всякого.

Из этих размышлений Риса вывел новый телефонный звонок. Все тот же номер. Он сомневался пару мгновений - что Джек мог хотеть от него в час ночи, в выходные? - но все же ответил.

-Рис? - голос Джека звучал странно, будто ему было тяжело говорить. Может быть он наконец смог напиться? В конце концов, кто знал, чем этот парень занимался на выходных? - Мне... нужна твоя помощь. Я у супермаркета в твоем районе.

Рис не успел ничего ответить, когда Джек уже повесил трубку.


	3. NORMVL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: мертвая кошка. yup. Канонная мертвая кошка ¯ \ _ (ツ) _ / ¯

Рис никогда в своей жизни не сбегал из дома. Ни в час ночи, ни в какое-либо другое время. Да и зачем? В родном городе его друзья не сидели по ночам около супермаркета и не просили приехать и помочь. Никаких ночных вечеринок они тоже не устраивали и не посещали. У них все было на много спокойнее. Поэтому первым делом Рис подумал перезвонить Джеку, или просто написать ему что-то вроде - "извини, сейчас поздно, я не могу".

Но в то же время вся ситуация казалась Рису очень странной. Почему Джек был в час ночи в его районе? Почему ему была нужна помощь? Он не хотел оставлять своего единственного _знакомого_ в опасной ситуации, если таковая была. Но и вмешивать в это своих родителей он тоже не хотел.

Он вспомнил, как в фильмах подростки сбегали из дома - вылезали через окно, перебираясь на растущее рядом дерево, или связывали веревку из простыней. Рис выглянул за свое окно. Никакого дерева рядом не было, да и такого количества простыней у Риса в комнате просто не было. Да и как-то глупо это было - в окно вылезать...

>> Рииииииииииис

Точно, можно было просто спросить у лучшего друга. Лучшие друзья должны помогать в таких ситуациях, верно?

>> что он тебе сказал-то?

>> бро, не оставляй меня наедине с этой тайной

>> хотя знаешь что, если он сказал что-то пошлое, я не хочу знать

<< ничего пошлого, бро, успокойся

<< он сказал, что ему нужна помощь

<< попросил встретить его у супермаркета

>> эм, сейчас?

>> ты же знаешь, что сейчас ночь? он это знает?

Рис закатил глаза, фыркнув. Как будто он мог не знать, что сейчас ночь.

К слову об этом - он же уже был в своей пижаме. Стоило переодеться, пожалуй...

>> ты же не собираешься действительно идти ночью куда-то ради парня, с которым ты и месяца не знаком?

<< вообще-то месяц уже прошел, Вон

>> хороший аргумент, бро, ты меня убедил

>> (нет)

<< ты можешь мне помочь или нет?

>> и чем же мне тебе помочь?

Рис буквально через экран слышал вздох Вона. Тот совсем не любил такие авантюры, да и Рис обычно - тоже. Ладно, он и сейчас это совсем не любил, но просто... просто он не мог поступить по-другому, он ведь был хорошим человеком.

<< нужны идеи, как мне выйти из дома незамеченным

>> эм, бро, может быть... просто через входную дверь?

На это Рис серьезно ударил себя рукой по лицу. К счастью, обычной рукой. Ведь, действительно - родители уже спали, ключи от дома у него были, в чем была проблема?!

<< спасибо, бро

<< надеюсь, я скоро вернусь

>> постарайся там не умереть

❦

Уже на улице Рис пожалел, что не надел куртку. Осень кончалась, и, хотя днем было еще довольно тепло, ночь оказалась морозной. Однако идти было недалеко, и Рис понимал, что итак собирался достаточно долго времени - Джек, может быть, уже вовсе решил его не ждать и просто ушел...

Но нет. Джек был на месте.

Он сидел на скамейке, через дорогу от супермаркета, о котором он говорил. И его руках был какой-то темный сверток, голова опущена, а плечи напряжены. В отличие от Риса, который был хотя бы в толстовке, Джек был в одной футболке, и Рис подумал что ему, возможно, стоило захватить что-то с собой, только было уже поздно.

-Эм... Джек?

Джек резко поднял взгляд на Риса, пока тот осторожно подходил ближе.

-Что случилось?

Пьяным Джек не выглядел, это точно. Зато в свете тусклых фонарей Рис разглядел ссадину на его скуле, а "сверток" в руках оказался кошкой. Которая не шевелилась. Садиться рядом на скамейку Рис пока точно не решался.

-Привет, Рис, - теперь Рис понимал, почему Джек звучал странно по телефону. Его нижняя челюсть явно не выглядела нормально, немного смещенная вбок. Вряд ли это было безболезненно. - Это Молли, - продолжил Джек, немного приподняв тушку кошки.

Возможно, Рис зря вышел этой ночью из дома. Возможно, было бы лучше, если бы он написал Джеку, что не может с ним встретиться, что лучше попросить помощи у кого-то еще. Но сейчас пути назад уже не было, он же не мог просто развернуться и уйти.

-...Джек, что случилось? - повторил он, все же подойдя еще ближе.

У кошки была свернута шея. Голова свисала набок, глаза и пасть были приоткрыты, и Рис не мог оторвать взгляд от этого несчастного создания. Джек ведь не мог... не мог, правда?

-Эта сука ее убила, - к счастью, слова Джека убили любые сомнения у Риса. - Она...

Джек дрогнул всем телом, и Рис, наконец, присел рядом с ним. После мгновения в сомнениях, он приобнял Джека за плечами, и тот шумно вдохнул, явно сдерживая себя.

-Кто?

Джек махнул рукой и качнул головой. Окей, может быть, потом он соберется рассказать.

-А что с твоей челюстью?

-Вывих, - Джек поднял одну руку и провел пальцами по нижней челюсти, почти тут же зашипев от боли. - Не страшно. У меня уже бывало.

-Думаю, тебе нужно к врачу.

-Сначала нужно похоронить Молли, - возразил Джек, и Рис снова перевел взгляд на мертвое животное. - Мне нужна помощь. У меня нет лопаты, ничего... не могу сейчас вернуться домой.

Рис, конечно, понял, что в этом его помощь и должна была заключиться - принести Джеку лопату и помочь похоронить его мертвого питомца. Не этого он ожидал от ночи субботы, но что поделать? Он боялся оставлять Джека одного.

-Ооокей, хорошо, слушай, я тебе помогу, только... - Джек нахмурился, смотря на Риса. - Только давай ты сначала сходишь к врачу, а? Я вижу, как тебе больно, - Рис поднял руку, стараясь предотвратить любые возражения со стороны Джека. - И в таком состоянии ты не сможешь сделать все так, как хочешь. Серьезно, Джек, так будет лучше, а, эм... Молли... пока будет... эм... в моем гараже?..

Несколько секунду Джек молча смотрел на Риса. В его глазах Рис видел какое-то сомнение, но он не мог понять, в чем именно Джек сомневался. В том, что потом ему дадут похоронить кошку? В том, что Рис был прав? Или в чем-то еще? Но потом Джек кивнул, и Рис облегченно выдохнул.

❦

Рис принес из своей комнаты одну из коробок, которая осталась после переезда, и они положили кошку Джека туда. Рис старался делать все максимально тихо, чтобы точно не разбудить никого, но Джек, похоже, просто не умел говорить тихо.

-Она расплатится за это, - говорил он, сжимая руки в кулаки.

-Джек, я понимаю, правда, но, пожалуйста, тише!

После этого Рис снова проскользнул в дом, нашел ключи от папиной машины и, на всякий случай, оставил записку на кухонном столе ("Извините, моему другу нужно в больницу. Обещаю, мы не разобьемся!").

-Ты водишь? - Джек приподнял одну бровь. Он явно хотел добавить что-нибудь вроде "тыковка", но сейчас он предпочитал говорить меньше, чем больше.

-Еще бы, просто не было смысла брать здесь машину.

Джек хмыкнул, но тут же зашипел от боли.

Через пол часа они были в больнице, а еще через пол часа Джека принял дежурный хирург. Рис, естественно, остался сидеть в приемном зале, но он прекрасно представлял, как больно должно быть вправлять челюсть и без личного присутствия.

Из больницы они вышли уже в три часа. Джек выглядел заметно лучше, теперь, когда его рот спокойно открывался и закрывался. Однако его настроению это, естественно, никак не помогло. Рис только надеялся, что теперь сможет получить хоть какие-то ответы.

-Окей, расскажешь теперь, что случилось?

Они ехали обратно к дому Риса, и Джек смотрел в окно.

-Это мои родственники, - ответил он, и Рис нахмурился. Не то чтобы это был какой-либо ответ вообще.

-Окей?..

Рис надеялся, что Джек продолжит, но в машине повисла тишина. Через пару минут Рис кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание Джека.

-Твои родственники, и? Что случилось?

-Ты никогда не отстаешь, а?

Джек выглядел не то что раздраженным, скорее усталым и каким-то потерянным. Рис только пожал плечами. Он был уверен, что так будет лучше, чем держать все проблемы в себе. Конечно, они не были настоящими друзьями, они не были близки, но Рис не заметил, чтобы Джек еще с кем-то в школе нормально общался.

-Твоя взяла, Риси, - Джек поднял руки, сдаваясь. - Я живу с бабушкой, мать... - он махнул рукой куда-то в сторону. - Она... не важно, не живет с нами. И Тимми переехал в общежитие, так что я остался с ней один на один. У нее есть свои условия, правила, как нужно жить. Есть свои последствия того, что иногда я их нарушаю, - он замолчал, но Рис не стал его подгонять. - Но в этот раз... эта сука перешла все границы, понимаешь? Она убила Молли. Я с ней подрался, не думаю, что сегодня мне стоит возвращаться домой... не то чтобы я хотел, все равно.

К концу своего рассказа Джек закрыл глаза ладонью, и в конце добавил:

-Этот разговор не должен выйти за пределы этой машины, ясно?

-Ты не думал обратиться в органы? - вместо ответа спросил Рис.

Потому что это было ненормально. Рис чувствовал себя странно, будто рассказ Джека просто не был реальным. Потому что так не бывало в реальной жизни, да? Рис никогда с таким не сталкивался, он никогда не сталкивался с людьми, которые с таким сталкивались... нет, конечно, он слышал про дисфункциональные семьи, неблагополучные семьи, но это... это было где-то _там_ , далеко за пределами его круга общения.

На слова Риса Джек только хохотнул.

-Лучше не лезь в это, парень. Мы многое пробовали.

Рис нахмурился. Возможно, он был не прав, но ему казалось, что в такой ситуации невозможно было не получить помощь.

-Я буквально слышу, как ты думаешь. Прекрати. Забудь, что я тебе рассказал.

Конечно, Рис не собирался забывать. Но он понимал, что, если давить на Джека сейчас, ничего хорошего не выйдет.

К его удаче родители так и не проснулись за все время их отсутствия, впрочем, это был еще не конец. Рис припарковал машину на то же место, вернул ключи и убрал записку. А после этого они с Джеком забрали коробку, лопату, и пошли. Джек показывал дорогу - он явно знал, где можно делать такие... вещи. Рис даже думать не хотел, откуда Джек это знал.

Довольно быстро они дошли до небольшого дикого парка. Джек провел их вглубь, в какой-то момент останавливаясь.

-Здесь хорошо, - он протянул руку за лопатой. - Давай.

Копал Джек один, потому что двух лопат у Риса не было, а физической силой Джек явно обходил Риса.

Для Риса все это было все также нереально, будто вовсе и не он стоял, держа в руках коробку с мертвым животным. Каждый раз, когда он _вспоминал_ об этом, его передергивало, но... но он делал это для Джека, чтобы Джеку не пришлось справляться со всем одному. Это было правильно.

В конце концов Джек выкопал достаточно глубокую, по его мнению, яму. Он забрал у Риса коробку, опустил ее внутрь, и сразу же начал закапывать яму обратно. Никаких прощальных слов или чего-то такого. Наверное, именно так Джек со всем и справлялся - просто пересиливал это.

Закончив, Джек отошел в сторону, а Рис, не выдержав, сорвал какой-то ближний цветок и положил его на свежую землю.

-Рис, - позвал его Джек.

И, как только Рис обернулся, губы Джека оказались на его в легком поцелуе.

-Спасибо, - тихо сказал Джек, сразу после этого разворачиваясь и направляясь в сторону выхода.

Рис бы догнал его и спросил, что это значило, почему Джек это сделал и что он собирался делать дальше, но вместо этого он только стоял в оцепенении.

Совсем не так он представлял себе свой первый поцелуй, если честно. Совсем не так.

❦

Как Рис и предполагал, в понедельник Джека не было. Только теперь Рис представлял себе причину его отсутствия, и он чувствовал себя отвратительно бесполезным и беспомощным. Он хотел помочь - но только как?

В добавок к этому, вечером его мама спросила:

-Ты пригласил своего друга в гости? Джек, верно?

И Рису пришлось придумывать, почему он не мог позвать Джека, или почему Джек не сможет прийти, или... В любом случае, Рис сомневался, что Джек _захочет_ к нему прийти знакомиться с родителями. Учитывая его... ситуацию.

Свою догадку он мог проверить уже во вторник. Джек подсел к нему, как обычно, и Рис с удивлением заметил, что никакого следа ссадины даже не было. Он открыл рот, чтобы спросить об этом, но Джек поднял одну руку вверх.

-Тц-тц-тц, детка, никаких вопросов про выходные, окей?

Рис вздохнул, но кивнул.

Странно, но после этого Джек замолчал. Обычно их разговор был коротким, Джек просто сразу предлагал Рису куда-нибудь поехать, и все шло от этого. Сейчас же, наконец, у Риса была возможность завязать разговор.

Нужно было выбрать хорошую тему для этого разговора. Очень хорошую.

-Моя мама приглашает тебя в гости, - вместо любой хорошей темы сказал Рис, и Джек удивленно поднял брови.

-В смысле?

Рис покраснел, понимая, что прозвучало это странно. А потом еще этот чертов _поцелуй,_ Господи, он так старался о нем не думать, что даже забыл, а теперь все это наполнило его голову.

-П-познакомиться, ты же мой... э... друг?

Джек не отвечал, просто продолжая смотреть на Риса.

-Окей, я понимаю, это глупо, просто ей... эм... нравится знать, с кем я провожу время?..

-Momma's boy, - повторил Джек с той же интонацией, что и в первый день их знакомства. Рис покраснел еще сильнее. Что ему было возразить?! - Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Риси. Но спасибо за приглашение. И еще - сегодня, к сожалению, без вечерних приключений. У меня вечером дела, тыковка. Переживешь?

Джек не стал дожидаться, вместо этого он просто встал и ушел, как делал обычно. Рис хмыкнул - еще пару минут назад никаких срочных дел у Джека не было, значит это точно было связано с его... приглашением. Он тяжко вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам. Иногда нужно было уметь держать язык за зубами.

❦

Однако без "вечерних приключений" Рис все же не остался.

Последним занятием была физика, на которой Джек должен был быть, но его, естественно, не было. А в конце учительница попросила Риса задержаться.

-Ты ведь дружишь с Джеком Лоренсом? - спросила она Риса, который уже успел перебрать в голове все возможные причины, по которым его могли оставить после уроков.

А ведь он только сейчас узнал фамилию Джека. Хах. Она была ему почему-то знакома, но он не мог вспомнить, откуда.

-Эм, да, мисс... с этим что-то не так?

-Нет, нет, все в порядке. Может быть ты сможешь хорошо на него повлиять. В начале года я раздавала проекты, и я бы хотела, чтобы ты помог Джеку с его проектом. Его нужно просто немного подтолкнуть к работе. Ты знаешь, где он живет?

Рис медленно покачал головой. А через минуту в его руке уже был листок с адресом Джека. После этого его больше никто не задерживал.

Конечно, Рис мог просто подождать следующей встречи с Джеком, и тогда уже обсудить с ним это. Но... стоит признать, ему было любопытно. Любопытно посмотреть на дом Джека и узнать, что там происходило. Поэтому после школы он направился по полученному адресу.

Дом Джека был в другом районе города - более богатом, и Риса это... удивило. Он не думал, что Джек был, ну, _богаче_. Впрочем, не то чтобы это было важно.

Найти нужный дом оказалось легко по одной простой причине - на пороге дома сидел сам Джек. Который, при виде Риса, нахмурился, явно не понимая, что парень там делал.

-Какого черта ты тут делаешь, Рис? - все еще хмуро спросил он, не поднимаясь, когда стало очевидно, что Рис идет именно к нему.

-Меня попросили помочь тебе с проектом по физике.

Джек несколько мгновений смотрел на Риса пустым взглядом, а потом рассмеялся, поднимаясь.

-Вау, парень, это прозвучало жалко. Серьезно? _Помочь с проектом_? Мне не нужна никакая чертова помощь.

На это Рис хмыкнул, явно не веря Джеку. Он не мог выпуститься из школы два года. Естественно ему нужна была помощь.

-Можешь мне не верить, кексик, но нет ни одного проекта, с которым я не мог бы справиться.

-Тогда почему ты все еще в школе? - не думая ответил Рис, скрестив руки на груди. Он понял, что спросил что-то не то, только когда Джек сжал кулаки до побелевших костяшек.

-Потому что меня бесят тупые люди, и это считается плохим поведением, Риси. Ты же не тупой, а?

Рис хотел что-то ответить, но его перебил голос из дома:

-Джон! - голос явно принадлежал какой-то пожилой женщине, и Рис без подсказок понял, что это и есть бабушка Джека. Она звучала... довольно милой, совсем не как человек, который может убить кошку.

-Заткнись, сука, - это Джек выдохнул так тихо, что даже Рис был не уверен, что действительно это услышал. Больше Джек ничего не сказал, просто развернувшись и направившись в дом.

-Джек, подожди! Так что насчет проекта?

-Ты все-таки тупой, тыковка? Я не собираюсь что-то тебе доказывать. Не приходи сюда больше.

Джек ушел в дом, и Рис хотел подождать, чтобы... окей, чтобы подслушать, будет ли внутри происходить что-то плохое. Но внутри было тихо, Рису стало стыдно, и он ушел.

❦

Рису было не только стыдно, но и серьезно обидно. С самого начала их общения, он понимал, что у Джека были проблемы - это было видно невооруженным взглядом, и соглашаясь на их общение, он понимал, на что идет. Во всяком случае, так Рис думал в начале.

Теперь он не был в этом уверен.

Каждый раз, когда случалось что-то, что должно было их сблизить, Джек сильнее пытался его оттолкнуть. А самое отвратительное - после этого Джек всегда вел себя так, будто ничего и не случилось.

Джек не собирался обсуждать свои проблемы или посвящать Риса в свою жизнь, это Рис понял. Оставалось понять, почему ему от этого было плохо. И, возможно, Рис тоже не хотел обсуждать свои проблемы, даже с собой.

Однако обсудить их с Джеком ему хотелось больше, чем просто копаться в себе самому.

Поэтому к следующему их разговору Рис подготовился.

-Риси, поедешь сегодня со мной куда-нибудь? - с этого Джек начал их разговор на следующий день, но Рис ведь был готов. Он не собирался так легко поддаться.

-Сначала нам надо поговорить, Джек.

Джек недовольно нахмурился, садясь на скамью напротив Риса. Ему явно не нравился такой поворот, но что поделать?

-И о чем же? О том тупом проекте по физике?

-Не обязательно, - уклончиво ответил Рис. - Как насчет того, что ты меня поцеловал, например?

Рис не думал, что это возможно, но Джек нахмурился сильнее, в еще большем недовольстве опуская уголки губ.

-О, прошу прощения, ты думаешь, это значит, что между нами что-то есть?

Рис закатил глаза, Окей, значит, поговорить не удастся. Он уже успел узнать, что когда Джек так взрывался, он не думал, что говорит. Правда, не воспринимать его слова все равно было невозможно.

-Ты думаешь, мне есть какое-то дело до тебя?

-Думаю, да.

Рис не собирался говорить что-либо в это время, как обычно и происходило, однако он просто не мог молчать. Да, да, он думал, что Джеку есть дело. Какое дело - это уже другой вопрос. Но Джек явно относился к Рису не так, как к остальным, с кем он никогда не разговаривал, например.

Джек замер, широко раскрыв глаза, а потом хлопнул ладонями по столу, поднялся и ушел.

Рис выдохнул, до этого даже не осознавая, что он задержал дыхание.

Поговорить, все же, не вышло.

Может быть, завтра?


	4. Normalist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> События развиваются с такой же скоростью, с какой ездит новый поезд Москва в метро  
> (это быстро, окей? слишком быстро, но что поделать)

Как известно, "завтра" не наступает никогда. Совершенно. Этого просто не бывает.

Рис очень четко понял это через неделю попыток поговорить с Джеком. В конце концов, ему надоело, что Джек либо избегал его, либо ругался в ответ на любые попытки как-то прояснить ситуацию.

И в конце концов, Рис решил просто... забить на это. Как и на попытку устроить что-то - _дружбу,_ дружбу, а не что-то, - с Джеком. О чем он и сообщил Джеку при следующем их разговоре.

-Вечер, ты, я, моя машина, - так Джек приветствовал его в этот раз, и Рис бы решил, что это прозвучало слишком многозначительно, если бы он не был так раздражен.

-Нет.

-Нет? И все?

-Нет, и все. Если ты не хочешь нормально со мной разговаривать, Джек, то я не вижу смысла продолжать... что бы это ни было.

-Продолжать, - повторил Джек. - Было бы что продолжать!

Однако, вопреки предположениям Риса, Джек не начал кричать, не встал и не ушел. Он продолжал сидеть и смотреть на Риса.

Через пару минут Джек закатил глаза, тяжело вздохнув.

-Окей, что ты от меня хочешь?

-Я хочу обсудить, что происходит, Джек. Кажется я достаточно много об этом говорил последнюю неделю.

-Что происходит? Хочешь, чтобы я тебе сказал? - Джек наклонился ближе, и Рис почувствовал себя... неуютно.

Не то чтобы он боялся Джека, тот, в конце концов, ни разу ничего плохого Рису не сделал. Помимо влияния на его учебу. Просто это было как-то... неуютно, он не мог подобрать другого слова этому.

\- Я скажу тебе, что происходит. Мне скучно, а ты достаточно никакой, чтобы представить на твоем месте кого угодно. Тебе повезло быть самым приемлемым человеком в этой школе. Вот что происходит.

А вот это было неприятно. Джек говорил это спокойно, и это заставляло Риса поверить, что так оно и есть.

-У тебя есть еще вопросы? - спросил после этого Джек, а Рис не мог найти слов, чтобы ответить.

У него было множество вопросов! Например, какого черта Джек так долго держал его в подвешенном состоянии, если на самом деле не происходило ничего? Или зачем Джеку все это было нужно вообще? Но Рис не хотел слышать ответов Джека, прекрасно понимая, что они будут из той же серии - что Джек просто захотел так, а потому сделал, не задумываясь о чувствах других.

Поэтому в ответ Рис просто покачал головой.

-Хорошо, - сказал Джек, и снова ушел.

Чертов мудак, вот кто он был.

❦

Наступила зима, а вскоре после этого подкрались и экзамены в школе. Для Риса это было маленьким спасением - так у него не было времени думать о случившемся постоянно. Впрочем, в то же время у него не было готово ничего, и это было совсем не похоже на то, как Рис обычно встречал это время. Поэтому учиться ему приходилось днями и ночами, заканчивая все задания и все проекты.

Один раз он вспомнил про проект Джека, с которым он должен был помочь, но потом решил - зачем? Зачем ему помогать Джеку? Тот явно говорил, что справится сам. Ну вот Рис и посмотрит, как это будет. Возможно, это было неправильно с его стороны, но... но Джек тоже много неправильного делал, окей?

Ладно, кого Рис обманывал - он часто думал о том, что не помог Джеку с проектом. Но ничего с этим делать он не собирался.

Возможно, поэтому в день, когда проекты надо было сдавать, он чувствовал себя немного неловко. В конце концов, на него еще и учительница рассчитывала, а тут вышло так... неудобно. Рис бы не удивился, если бы Джек вовсе не пришел. Точнее, он бы даже в какой-то степени был рад, если бы Джек не пришел. С момента того разговора они не виделись, и Риса это устраивало. Более чем. Честно.

Однако Джек пришел.

С готовым проектом.

Более того, он притащил с собой кучу механизмов, которые он расставил на столе и подключил к питанию, и получил чертов рентгеновский сканер. На сколько Рис знал, Джеку нужно было просто исследовать рентгеновское излучение. А не делать собственный чертов сканер.

Стоит ли говорить, что все в классе были шокированы? Естественно, Джек сдал проект на лучшую оценку. А Рису стало немного стыдно - за то, что он в него не верил. С другой стороны, откуда он мог знать, что у Джека, очевидно, есть какая-то вторая личность-инженер?

Он хотел поговорить с Джеком после этого, но после физики тот быстро ушел (оставив сканер школе на память), а в последующие дни у них толи расписания не совпадали, толи Джек просто не приходил.

Учеба плавно перетекла в зимние праздники, и Рису оставалось только ждать следующей возможности встретить Джека. Потому что приходить к его дому он абсолютно, абсолютно не собирался.

❦

Наверное, все бы так и прошло - Рис дождался бы окончания зимних каникул, в школе попробовал бы поговорить с Джеком, они снова разругались и все вернулось на круги своя. Но все пошло абсолютно по-другому.

Это случилось, когда Рис ночью играл с Воном. Его телефон завибрировал примерно в час ночи, и Рис почувствовал странное дежавю. Оно усилилось, когда Рис увидел, что это было смс от Джека.

"знаю ты ненавидишь меня но нужна ПОМОЩЬ я на том же месте" - гласила смс, и Рис сжал пальцами переносицу. Что могло случиться? Еще одна мертвая кошка?

Через несколько минут пришла еще одна смс - "больше не к кому обратиться". И еще через минуту, еще одна - "пожалуйста".

Это было странно. Откуда Джек вообще знал слово "пожалуйста"? В любом случае, сердце Риса дрогнуло. Смс оставили у него странное ощущение, и он боялся, что случилось действительно что-то серьезное. Впрочем, если это будет какая-то маловажная фигня или просто способ выманить Риса погулять, Рис ему врежет. Честное слово.

В этот раз он, наученный своим прошлым горьким опытом, оделся теплее.

Но в целом, честно, ситуация была похожа на ту, что была в прошлый раз. Джек сидел на той же скамье, только руки его были пустые и дрожали. А еще они странно блестели в свете фонарей, но Рис на таком расстоянии не мог сказать, из-за чего это было.

Зато он смог сказать, когда подошел ближе. Руки Джека были красными - от крови. Рис резко остановился.

-Эм, Джек? - сказал он, останавливаясь на безопасном расстоянии.

Джек поднял голову, которую до этого держал низко опущенной. И Рис удивился, что он не закричал.

Лицо Джека было... ну, как сказать. Рис часто думал о том, что для такого мудака у Джека очень красивое лицо, но сейчас оно было... совсем другим. Сложно было оценить урон, но явно было видно, что все лицо было в крови, были рассечены губа, левая бровь и, похоже, задет глаз. Во всяком случае, Джек его не открывал, и на это наверняка была причина.

-Господи, Джек, что случилось? - теперь Рис подошел ближе, не думая упав на колени прямо перед Джеком и осторожно протянув руку к его лицу. Джек дернулся в сторону, резко и быстро, но для его организма это был явно не лучший выбор, так как его явно замутило.

-Не трогай, - неразборчиво сказал он и сжал кулаки. Краем сознания Рис понял, что Джек сделал это только для того, чтобы руки перестали дрожать. - Довезешь до больницы?

Рис не знал, почему Джек просто не пошел сам в больницу, вместо того чтобы переться через весь город сюда, ближе к дому Риса. Но в такой ситуации спрашивать казалось глупым.

❦

В последующие дни Рис часто думал, почему он просто послушался Джека. Почему он просто взял машину и отвез Джека в больницу, а потом оставил его там.

На много логичнее, наверное, было бы разбудить родителей, вызвать полицию, связаться с родственниками Джека - сделать что-то, что полагалось делать в такой ситуации. Но послушаться Джека почему-то казалось правильным.

Когда Рис приехал в больницу на следующий день, его не пустили. Сказали, что рана серьезное, вдобавок ко всему пошло заражение - врачи там боролись за сохранение жизни, не до посетителей. На мгновение тогда Рис задумался, как же тогда Джек умудрился в таком состоянии дойти до супермаркета и написать ему. Но чего только люди ни делают в состоянии аффекта, правильно?

В итоге к Джеку Риса пустили, когда уже началась учеба.

Лицо Джека было забинтовано, в вену был вставлен катетер, и Джек был... не разговорчивым. И не только из-за того, что ему было тяжело говорить. Вдобавок он просто не хотел. Зато в приемной Рис встретил его точную копию. Чтобы понять, что это брат Джека, потребовалось несколько секунд, но потом Рис с облегчением выдохнул. Может быть, хоть у этого парня удастся узнать что-нибудь? Наверняка со своим братом Джек был сговорчивее. Они, кажется, были близки.

-Привет, - сказал Рис, подсаживаясь к, кажется Тому... или как-то. - Я Рис. Друг Джека. Ты ведь его брат?

-Как ты догадался? - Том (или все же не Том?..) слабо улыбнулся. Не смотря на то, что выглядел он абсолютно так же, как Джек, ощущения от него были абсолютно другими. - Я слышал о тебе. Джек рассказывал. Я Тимоти, - он протянул руку для рукопожатия, и Рис ответил.

Тимоти, точно. Джек называл его Тимми, да?

-Рассказывал обо мне?

Все вопросы о Джеке, которые хотел задать, моментально вылетели из его головы. Тимоти же выглядел смущенным, будто он вовсе и не должен был выдавать этой тайны Джека. Будто это была тайна вообще.

-Да, он... эм... говорил, что вы хорошо общаетесь, - Рис фыркнул. Ну да. Хорошо они общались. - Честно, я был рад, когда узнал, что у него снова появились друзья.

Рис решил не расстраивать Тимоти. Пусть лучше верит, что у его брата вообще были друзья, правильно?

-На самом деле я тут не на долго, я не хочу... эм... долго тут задерживаться... да. Но я уверен, что он в надежных руках. Спасибо, Рис.

Что Рис совсем не является надежными руками для Джека Тимоти тоже было знать не обязательно.

❦

Повязки с лица сняли только через месяц. В течении этого месяца Рис ходил к Джеку несколько раз в неделю. Иногда он встречал Тима, один раз видел вместе с ним какую-то девушку, наверное, бывшую подругу или девушку Джека. Что странно, он ни разу не видел ни его родителей, ни бабушку, ни кого-то еще из родственников. Это было ненормально, но, в то же время, скорее всего именно семья была причиной раны Джека.

Сам Джек сказал, что это был несчастный случай. Поверили ему врачи или нет, но записать пришлось именно это.

Когда повязки сняли, Джек отказывался смотреть в зеркала. Ему назначили терапию, но он, как всегда, был слишком упрямым и не хотел ни к кому прислушиваться, упорно отказываясь от любой помощи, которую ему предлагали.

А Рис стал приходить реже.

За тот месяц, что Джек был с повязками, их дружба не то чтобы укрепилась, скорее наоборот. Джек никогда не разговаривал и даже особо не реагировал на рассказы Риса. Но Рис просто не мог оставить Джека одного с его новой бедой, он все же был хорошим человеком. Но потом, когда повязки сняли, все пошло только вниз, и глубже вниз, становилось все хуже и хуже. Каждый раз, когда Рис приходил, Джек был в плохом настроении, и он без стеснения это показывал.

Нет, конечно, Рис мог понять, на каком-то уровне. Джеку было тяжело. У него была проблема, которая останется с ним на всю жизнь. Но он все еще считал, что это не повод постоянно вести себя, как абсолютный мудак. Вот и все. Ну разве Рис был не прав?

В конце концов, когда Джек заявил, что не может больше видеть тупое лицо Риса, Рис не выдержал и сказал, что он может больше не приходить.

-И мое лицо не тупое, - это было последнее, что Рис сказал Джеку.

В прямом смысле - последнее.

Рис больше не ходил к Джеку в больницу. Он чувствовал себя плохо из-за этого, но, в то же время, он не был обязан просто терпеть все, что Джек делал. Рис знал, что он прав, и он держался за эту мысль.

Из больницы Джек вышел только в концу учебного года, и он выглядел... не очень-то хорошо. На его лице был глубокий шрам в виде перевернутой буквы V, левый глаз был молочно-белым и явно не видел. Его возвращение снова обсуждали, только теперь - совсем по-другому.

Не было того восхищения бунтарем Красавчиком Джеком. Был какой-то брезгливый интерес и иногда сочувствие к Джону со шрамом.

Это была резкая перемена, та, к которой Джек вряд ли был готов, и Рис это видел. Джек пробовал выбить из людей этот интерес, но после больницы он явно потерял форму, и это только добавило слухов и унизительных для Джека обсуждений.

Джек ни разу не пробовал восстановить общение с Рисом с того момента, и Рис, наверное, понимал, почему. Да и сам он не был уверен, что мог бы общаться с таким Джеком - если не сломленным, то сильно покалеченным не только физически, но и морально.

После летних экзаменов, на которых Джек также не появился - а значит, снова не окончил учебу, - Риса ждало возвращение в родной город. И он этого ждал даже сильнее, чем в начале учебного года. Этот чертов город, кажется, оставил пару шрамов на его психике, и все благодаря Джеку.

Они не прощались, они даже не виделись перед отъездом Риса. Единственное что, через месяц после своего возвращения домой, Рис узнал из новостей, что Джек пошел под суд и был признан виновным в убийстве своей бабушки.


	5. Quintessence

_Спустя восемь лет_

Рис никогда не думал, что устроится на работу, которая потребует от него командировок. Учитывая, как он ненавидел это в работе отца, но жизнь всегда находила свои пути.

Несколько лет он работал в Атласе, главный (и с некоторых пор единственный) офис который был в его городе. Вон работал вместе с ним, хоть и в другом отделе.

А потом у них открылся филиал Гипериона, и Риса пригласили перейти на работу к ним.

Естественно, Рис согласился, даже не раздумывая. Гиперион вышел на рынок не так давно, но они уже были лидерами во всем, что было связано с кибер-технологиями и оружием. Каждый их новый продукт был чертовой инновацией, и старые компании отставали в этой гонке. Через пол года работы в отделении, названном "Гелиос", его отправили в командировку в главный офис. Для обмена знания со специалистами, которые работали там, всего на пару недель. По возвращении его ждало повышение, и он хотел помочь Вону тоже перейти в Гиперион. Впрочем, это могло сложиться и по-другому - ходили слухи, что Гиперион хочет просто выкупить Атлас. Как они уже выкупили пару других компаний.

В любом случае, этой командировке Рис был рад. Он хотел увидеть главный офис, хотел посмотреть на то, как там работали, кто там работал, хотел узнать что-то новое и, может быть, произвести впечатление на вышестоящее руководство. Все это было превосходной возможностью для него, и он это прекрасно понимал.

Получив билеты, Рис понял, что едет в город, где когда-то провел год своей жизни. В памяти всплыло все, что он пытался забыть... и что он совсем _не собирался_ вспоминать сейчас. Серьезно. Он был глупым подростком и совершил много глупых поступков, но теперь его жизнь налаживалась. И он не хотел все испортить из-за глупых детских страхов и желаний.

...хотя, стоит признать, его мысли продолжали возвращаться к Джеку. Что с ним стало? Рис пробовал несколько раз писать ему, но никогда не получал ответа. _Typical._ Он только надеялся, что не увидит его на какой-нибудь из улиц, выпрашивающим мелочь. Это было бы... супер неловко.

Ему предоставили апартаменты в новой части города. Когда Рис учился здесь, этих многоэтажных домов еще не было, но потом город начал расширяться, и помимо частных домов появились и многоэтажки. Офис Гипериона был рядом, и не заметить его было невозможно - прямо в центре нового района стояло огромное здание, часть стен которого была стильно покрашена фирменным Гиперионовским желтым.

У него было несколько дней осмотреть город (ха, нет, спасибо, он уже достаточно осмотрел этот город тогда, с Дже... когда учился в школе), а потом его ожидала встреча с начальником отдела разработки, который уже должен был распланировать все остальные встречи.

Рис решил, что сидеть несколько дней в квартире, даже такой современной и все равно уютной, было странно, а потом действительно прошелся по городу. Он боялся встретить кого-то знакомого, но этого не случилось, либо он никого просто не узнал. Все же, не то чтобы у него были здесь друзья.

Когда настал день встречи с тем самым начальником отдела разработки, Рис волновался, но не слишком сильно. В конце концов, его пригласили работать в Гиперион. Значит, все должно было пройти гладко.

Только при входе в здание его поймала какая-то девушка и сказала, что начальника сегодня нет, его заместитель занят, и директор решил принять его сам, потому что... ну, видимо, потому что почему бы и нет?

Рис знал не много про директора Гипериона. Он не особо любил публично освещать свою жизнь. Он знал, что директор раньше был параллельно программистом и инженером в двух разных компаниях, а потом он основал свою - собственно, Гиперион.

Еще он знал, что, в отличие от жизни, свою личность освещать он любил. Вроде как с ним даже плакаты были, впрочем, Рис никогда не интересовался достаточно, чтобы действительно их найти.

Уже через двадцать минут он отчаянно жалел, что не интересовался сильнее.

Он почувствовал неладное только зайдя в кабинет директора, куда его пустила секретарша.

Директор стоял спиной к Рису, и это было безумно, но Рис почувствовал что-то знакомое. Он бы просто отмахнулся от этого чувства, всякое бывает, но когда директор повернулся к нему лицом, сомнений быть не могло.

Ладно, сомнений могло быть предостаточно. В конце концов, у Джека был брат-близнец, верно? Однако вряд ли этот брат-близнец начал бы по какой-то причине носить на своем лице кибернетическую маску, верно?

Рис практически почувствовал, как его нижняя челюсть ударилась об пол. Это было просто невозможно.

Как можно было перейти от убийцы собственной бабушки к директору-основателю такой компании?

-Эээ... - и это было все, что Рис смог сказать в качестве приветствия. Браво, Рис.

Нельзя было не заметить, что с возрастом Джек стал выглядеть только лучше. Во всяком случае, если его маска четко отражала, как должно было бы выглядеть его лицо. Правда взгляд стал только жестче и холоднее.

-Ты новый инженер? - голос Джека тоже стал более холодным, но это было даже не плохо. По крайней мере не было ощущения, что он в любой момент сорвется на яростный крик.

Одного только Рис в этот момент не понял - помнил ли его Джек? И если нет, то как он мог его не помнить?

-Эм, да, да, я... инженер. Новый... ну, не то чтобы новый, я пол года работал в Гелиосе...

Джек смотрел на него несколько мгновений, а потом его рот растянулся в улыбке. Рис просто не мог не заметить, как точно маска передавал эмоции. Наверное, это была какая-то экспериментальная модель.

-Не, - протянул Джек, и Рис услышал интонации Джека-подростка. - Все еще новый.

❦

Джек пригласил Риса встретиться с ним за ланчем, и Рис согласился, в какой-то степени из любопытства, а в какой-то - из-за того, что Джек теперь был его начальником. Не то чтобы он мог просто так ему отказать.

И, что странно, они говорили.

Рис рассказал, как он поступил в университет, как он выучился на инженера и получил работу в Атласе. Как его пригласили в Гиперион, и как он был рад возможности работать в этой компанией.

Джек ничего не говорил ни про маску, ни про то, попал ли он в итоге в тюрьму и что с ним было там. Однако он сказал, что у него был ребенок, четырехлетняя дочь Ангел. Когда Рис спросил про жену, он только мрачно покачал головой и коротко ответил - умерла при родах. Зато на вопрос о том, как он смог основать Гиперион, Джек ответил с радостью:

-Ты еще в школе должен был понять, что я чертов гений, тыковка.

В чем-то Джек абсолютно не менялся.

Вечером, обратно в своих-на-пару-недель апартаментах, Рис лежал в кровати и не мог заснуть. Не мог заснуть, потому что не мог понять, что он упускал в своей жизни? Прошедший день казался ему лучшим за долгие годы - и это только потому, что он поговорил с Джеком, нормально, по-человечески поговорил. Но, если честно, разве это была достаточная причина для ощущения тепла в крути и бабочек в животе? Абсолютно нет.

Наверное, в нем говорил старый стыд, что когда-то он не смог помочь Джеку. Да, должно быть так. Потому что как он не чувствовал к Джеку ничего тогда, так не чувствовал и сейчас. И это была абсолютная правда. И Рис ни в чем не пытался себя убедить.

❦

На следующий день оказалось, что начальника не будет всю неделю, а его заместитель внезапно слег с болезнью, поэтому экскурсию по Гипериону будет проводить кто-то другой. Риса совсем не удивило, что заняться этим решил Джек, лично.

-Разве у тебя не полно работы? - в полушутку спросил Рис, когда Джек спустился к нему в лобби.

-Дохуя, - явно честно ответил Джек. - Поэтому я сбегаю от нее с тобой. Логично? Логично.

Рису еще предстояло свыкнуться с мыслью, что Джек был уже не тем же человеком, которого он знал. И еще больше с мыслью, что Джек действительно был основателем Гипериона.

-Что ты хочешь посмотреть, кексик?

Рис глубоко вдохнул, прогоняя ненужные мысли, и ответил:

-Абсолютно все.

Джек улыбался также, как раньше, и его маска идеально повторяла ту широкую улыбку.

Только хоть и не сразу, но Рис заметил, что теперь эта улыбка никогда не доходила до глаз.

Экскурсию Джек проводил мастерски, он будто знал назначение абсолютно каждого помещения и каждой части производства. Впрочем, вероятно так и было. Рис вспомнил, что слышал, будто директор Гипериона сам составлял планы здания сначала главного офиса, а потом и Гелиоса. Наблюдая за тем, как подробно Джек мог рассказать что угодно о любом месте в здании, Рис начинал в это верить.

В чем-то Джек был прав - еще в школе Рис вполне мог понять, что Джек не был тупым, у него просто не было мотивации заканчивать школу. На мгновение ему стало обидно, что он не стал тогда мотивацией для Джека. Но в то же время он был рад, что кто-то - или что-то, это ведь мог быть и не человек, - стал.

Именно об этом Рис и решил узнать, когда время приблизилось к обеду, и они направились на еще один совместный ланч.

-Как так случилось, что ты основал все это? - спросил Рис, когда они уже сидели за столом. В глазах Джека появился странный блеск, и он Рису не нравился. Но за последние полтора дня Джек показал себя адекватным взрослым человеком, а значит, опасаться было нечего, верно?

-Что, тебе не верится, что я мог все это сделать? - Джек не повышал голоса, но все равно звучал угрожающе, и Рис почувствовал желание поднять руки в воздух и сдаться. Он этого не сделал. - Что именно тебя удивляет?

Джек расслабленно откинулся на стуле, а Рис, наоборот, почувствовал себя еще более напряженным.

-Ну, последний раз, когда я о тебе слышал...

-Ах да. Ты про суд? - Джек подождал, пока Рис кивнет, и продолжил: - Ты не знаешь, чем закончилось то дело? Это признали убийством в состоянии _аффекта_. Три года. Конечно, найти работу после этого было немного проблемно. По началу. Но мне помогли.

Рис открыл рот, чтобы спросить, кто помог, но Джек и сам продолжил говорить.

-Моя жена. Она была _волонтером_ в тюрьме, представляешь, Риси? В таких местах даже чертовы волонтеры есть, - он хохотнул.

Рис чувствовал, как похолодели его пальцы, и мороз шел по рукам выше. Если честно, он ожидал, что Джек откажется рассказывать что-либо о себе и том, что произошло. Как он сделал бы это раньше.

Если честно, он не был готов узнавать, что происходило с Джеком. Но было уже поздно отказываться, правда?

-Так что она помогла мне вернуться в общество и навести порядок в моей жизни. Пришлось много работать, но, черт, оно того стоило.

Джек замолчал, смотря Рису в глаза. Тот понял, что от него ожидалась какая-то реакция, но не знал, какую дать.

-Что, я тебя поразил? - Джек приподнял одну бровь. - Тебя интересует что-то еще?

Рис отрицательно покачал головой, но что-то сказать все же нужно было.

-Спасибо, что рассказал мне, Джек.

-Обращайся, тыковка.

Рису после этого кусок в горло не лез, а Джек спокойно пообедал и продолжил экскурсию. Нет, конечно, Рис был не против, что Джек был таким спокойным, но... почему он был на столько спокойным? Вряд ли это было нормально.

❦

Через пару дней Рис осмотрел с Джеком все здание, и понял две вещи.

Первая - офис Гипериона был восхитителен. Он уже не особо-то и хотел возвращаться в свой город, в Гелиос. Нет, Гелиос тоже был хорош, конечно... но не на столько, вот и все.

А вторая - он не мог выкинуть Джека из своей головы.

Он вспоминал их общение в школе, и в его голове вспыхивала одна и та же мысль, снова и снова: мог ли он сделать что-то тогда, чтобы помочь Джеку?

Может быть, если бы он был немного настойчивее, если бы он не решил просто игнорировать то, что Джек рассказал о своей семье, или если бы... да сколько было возможностей!

Однако Риса злило, что он думал об этом. Он ведь не был ответственен за жизнь Джека и за его решения. Тем более, Джек хорошо устроился в жизни, в итоге. Значит смысла об этом думать не было вообще. Верно?

В пятницу Джек спросил, есть ли у Риса планы на выходные.

-Можешь зайти в гости, если хочешь. Познакомишься с Ангелом.

Рис просто не мог отказаться.

❦

Джек жил в том же доме, что и раньше. Риса это удивило - он думал, Джек не захочет лишнего напоминания о том, что там происходило. Видимо, это удивление осталось в его глазах, когда Джек открыл дверь.

А возможно это было удивление тому, что во дворе дома стояла блестящая статуя пони.

-Риси! - Джек улыбнулся, встречая Риса. Так же, только губами. - Проходи. Ангел уже заждалась знакомства с тобой.

Он заметил взгляд Риса, и его улыбка стала немного более самодовольной.

-Что, заметил нашего маленького питомца?

-Это живой пони! - раздался детский голос откуда-то из дома, и Джек рассмеялся.

-Конечно, детка, - крикнул он обратно в дом. - Заходи, хватит стоять на пороге.

Рис не был в доме раньше, но он подозревал, что раньше он был менее минималистичным. С меньшим количеством встроенной техники. Интересно, как ребенку было расти в таком доме? Интересно или, наоборот, слишком стерильно?

А скоро он увидел и саму дочку Джека - маленькая девочка в красивом платьице выбежала из гостиной и, заметив гостя, спряталась за ногами Джека. Она была похожа на него. Правильные, красивые черты лица, даже в таком возрасте, темные волосы. Разве что глаза были одного цвета - оба голубые.

-Ну, Ангел, что случилось? Не бойся. Это Рис. Он не страшный. Папа когда-то с ним учился.

Рис подумал, что его может хватить удар прямо там, на месте. Джек очевидно любил свою дочь. Его взгляд сразу менялся, когда он смотрел на нее, а голос становился мягче.

Рис не завидовал. Нет.

-Привет, Ангел, - он улыбнулся и присел на колени. - Рад познакомиться с тобой.

Девочка улыбнулась, но стеснительно спряталась дальше за Джека.

-Папа рассказывал о тебе! - вдруг сказала она, и Джек нахмурился.

-Малышка, о чем ты говоришь?

-Я слышала как папа говорил по телефону о Рисе, - Ангел выглянула из-за ног Джека, держась за его штанину. - Ты рассказывал о нем дяде Тиму!

Джек тяжело вздохнул и провел рукой по лицу.

-Дети, - сказал он и покачал головой. - Пойдем в столовую, детка, Рис все-таки к нам на обед приехал, верно?

Ангел кивнула. Еще мгновение она рассматривала Риса, а потом убежала, улыбаясь.

-Она... милая, - сказал Рис, поднимаясь и отряхивая штаны, хотя они совсем не запачкались.

Джек кивнул.

-Это так.

-Похожа на маму? - наугад спросил Рис, оглядываясь. Почему-то ему казалось, что в доме должны быть фотографии жены, но, по крайней мере в коридоре, ничего такого не было.

-Не-а. Идем, не хочу заставлять ее ждать.

Столовая была в стиле остального дома, и Рис, если честно, не представлял, что это дом, в котором живет маленькая девочка. Будто прочитав его мысли, Джек сказал:

-Обычно она живет у Тима. Помнишь Тима? Почти такой же красавчик, как я? Но тебе повезло, она как раз приехала на выходные.

На обед у них была мясная лазанья - как сказала Ангел, "папа приготовил ее, потому что это мое самое-самое-самое-самое любимое", и Рис был удивлен, что Джек вообще умел так готовить.

Но опять же, не то чтобы он когда-нибудь знал Джека, верно?

Во время еды Ангел рассказывала о том, как она живет у Тимоти, какие у нее есть друзья в соседнем городе, и как ей скучно тут, но она все равно рада познакомиться с Рисом, потому что это намного лучше, чем другие знакомства, которые у нее здесь бывали. Джек на это только закатил глаза, но улыбнулся.

После обеда Джек предложил Рису подвезти его, и тот согласился. А уже в машине что-то в Джеке изменилось.

-Хочу, чтобы ты понимал. Все вот это, - Джек махнул рукой между ними. - Это ничего не значит. То, что я стараюсь не задушить тебя - не значит, что я не хочу этого сделать. Это значит, что я не хочу снова проебать свою жизнь. Но, черт возьми, это тяжело.

Рис похолодел и удивленно посмотрел на Джека.

-Но мне казалось, эм...

-Что все в порядке? - Джек усмехнулся и покачал головой, не отводя взгляд от дороги. - Ох, Господи, а я стал хорош в самоконтроле, а? Но, думаю, ты простишь мне эту маленькую слабость сегодня.

Рис сглотнул и отвел взгляд от Джека. До конца поездки к апартаментам они больше не разговаривали. А в следующий понедельник Рис шел в офис с ненормальным чувством страха, но Джек... вел себя также, как всю прошлую неделю. Будто они были старыми друзьями.

Только теперь Рис знал, почему его взгляд оставался таким холодным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Разве это не супер-ленивый ход, просто сделать скачок во времени вперед и все?  
> -¯ \ _ (ツ) _ / ¯


	6. And that's fine

Дни перетекали в недели, а недели - в месяцы. Рис добился перевода в главный офис Гипериона и шел вверх по карьерной лестнице. Иногда он приезжал в гости к Джеку, потому что Ангел была уверена, что он - ее друг, и она всегда была так рада его видеть. Иногда он встречался с Джеком в коридорах Гипериона, но обычно они особо не разговаривали. 

Только теперь Рис следил за Джеком.

Окей, это звучало как-то неприятно... он... приглядывал за ним? Старался приглядывать? Ох, это было уже не исправить. 

В любом случае, через несколько месяцев Рис кое что заметил. Джек... он соскальзывал. Все чаще он был раздражен или даже зол, все чаще орал на сотрудников и вел себя неразумно. Ангел стала приезжать реже, потому что Тимоти, как ответственный родственник, боялся оставлять девочку наедине с Джеком. 

Похоже, его мотивация медленно, но верно сгорала. Да если честно, большой удачей для всех было, что он вообще продержался столько времени, если все это время он держался на воспоминаниях о своей умершей жене. 

Рис все еще был уверен, что он не мог сделать ничего в этой ситуации. Потому что Джек не хотел, чтобы ему помогали. Он не был готов принимать помощь от кого-либо еще.

Но в то же время - его жене ведь удалось что-то сделать?

Рис мучился от этой ситуации, сам не понимая, почему. Но одним вечером он решил, что просто не может не действовать. 

После работы он приехал домой к Джеку, и звонил в дверь, пока ему не открыли.

Джек был без маски, и на мгновение Рис забыл, как говорить, потому что шрам выглядел ничуть не лучше, чем все эти годы назад. 

Да и Джек, в целом, выглядел похуже, чем обычно. Он явно пил, и это было не супер.

Несколько мгновений он смотрел на Риса, а потом закрыл лицо рукой.

-Это была кочерга, - вдруг сказал он, и Рис нахмурился, не понимая, к чему это было сказано вообще. - Шрам. Зачем ты пришел, Рис?

-... поговорить.

И хотя это никогда не проходило хорошо, Джек впустил его. 

-Я просто хотел сказать, что... ты же хочешь, чтобы Ангел была счастлива, правда?

Теперь была очередь Джека хмуриться. 

-В том смысле, что, может быть... может быть тебе нужна какая-то помощь, Джек? Ты не можешь справиться со всем один. И я, ну, я хотел бы тебе помочь, знаешь?

Через несколько мгновений тишины Джек рассмеялся.

-О, это, это просто восхитительно, Риси, вос-блять-хитительно. То есть теперь, когда я встал на ноги и управляю своей жизнью, ты хочешь помочь?

-Не то чтобы я мог многое сделать раньше, Джек, - Рис слышал, что это звучит как жалкое оправдание, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. - Я был просто подростком. Ты был просто подростком. Не то чтобы...

Джек ударил кулаком по стене, заставляя Риса замолкнуть.

-Ты знаешь, как сильно я тебя ненавижу, Рис? - голос Джека был тихим и угрожающим, но уже через секунду он выдохнул и выпрямился. - Но, думаю, если бы ты так меня не разозлил тогда, я бы не убил эту старуху. Вот уж о чем я не жалею. Так что, в какой-то степени, я должен быть тебе благодарен. 

-Эм, окей, - Рис сглотнул. Это было не совсем то, чем он хотел бы помогать. - Но, серьезно, Джек, можешь мне не доверять, но я хочу помочь. Не только ради тебя. Ради твоей семьи. Они... они хорошие, ты же знаешь.

Джек грустно усмехнулся, отвернувшись от Риса. И Рис уже решил, что это все, конец разговора. Такой обычный для Джека. Но, вопреки ожиданиям Риса, Джек ответил:

-Я знаю. Окей, кексик. Давай посмотрим на твою помощь, а там я решу, на сколько она мне нужна. Может быть, ты не так бесполезен, как мне кажется.

Рис с облегчением выдохнул и улыбнулся. 

Первая победа на пути к выздоровлению - признать, что тебе нужна помощь.

Впрочем, впереди был долгий путь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Простой совет, который пригодился бы Джеку: для решения проблем лучше обращаться к специалисту


End file.
